


Supporting the Family

by Fae_King



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae_King/pseuds/Fae_King
Summary: Like always, I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction. I do apologize if the characters are off.-F.K





	Supporting the Family

The manor was silent, which was fairly peculiar, generally, you could hear the soft hum of 5.0.5. or the bothersome screams of Dementia and if you were unfortunate enough, you heard the enraged screeches from the head of the house, Black hat. Though none of that was apparent at this moment as Flug strolled around the house, in search for his peers and boss. 

“Sir? I would l-like very much to show you the progress I have made. I-I think,” He stopped, re-wording his sentence, knowing nothing he did would truly please his boss. “I hope you will be pleased.” As if to drown out his call the silence seemed to only grow and it caused the scientist to sigh and head to the kitchen.  
It was common for all the inhabitants of the house to cluster in the dining room or kitchen, generally ransacking the food supply he went out and got from them. Speaking of food, Flug noticed a bright neon post-it on the refrigerator stating that they need more items for consumption. 

“Boss definitely wrote this.” He chuckled to himself, he knew of few humans that would label food as items for consumption and none of them resided in this household. Though Black Hat was not incorrect in his labeling, it just made the Doctor laugh a little. “Alright, I guess I must get dressed and go out into the cruel and evil world to supply our little family.” Flug half joked as he set foot for his bedroom, which conveniently was situated directly from the laboratory.  
Humming softly, for 5.0.5’s humming was absent, the scientist quickly dressed and made a list of what the other lifeforms in the house desired.

“Milk, cheese, bread, fruit water mix, eggs, cereal, fruit, meat of all kinds.” Man, this family, scratch that, man, boss goes through a lot of meat. “And finally, canned goods.” Glancing over the list he nodded in satisfaction and headed for the door, completely void to the dark giggles and chuckles emitting from the corner.  
Upon stepping out he couldn’t help but hiss when the sun made contact with his goggle lenses, magnifying the light. Once the pain subsided, he hastily locked the door and began his twenty-minute journey to the shops.  
Nothing was out of place, and Dr. Flug considered himself blessed by the holiest of angels for there wasn’t a hero in sight. Flug was a man of science not fight, of course, this isn’t saying, he can’t hold his own when needed, he just prefers to not injure anyone if possible. While in a thoughtful daze, he failed to make out that his body was about to collide with another human. 

“Watch where you are going dweeb!” The Eighth grader looking male spat out as he made his merry way leaving the poor doctor shivering. Eighth graders scared the, excuse his old English, shit out of him. They were true works of evil, they could point at a man and tell him his worst insecurity with just glancing at him. Though they have toned down on the accuracy and moved on to gang and slang related insults, which Flug couldn’t decipher if the adult human race was blessed or forever cursed.  
Concluding that shopping would not be done if he continued to sit here and shiver like a coward he got up and without further instances made it into the building unscathed with the produce he sought after. Retrieving a shopping trolley he made his way down the dairy aisle to collect the precious perishable to add to the food that would be gone within a day. 

“Let’s see, Milk,” Grabbing the red capped gallon of milk he placed into the cart happily crossing it off the list. “Cheese and eggs.” Harvesting the items he began to look for more things on the list.  
While trying to gather said items he didn't fail to notice the fact that everyone was staring at him and his peculiar mask. Even the hippies thought it looked rather odd and slightly unpleasant. Doing his best to ignore the intense and curious stars he retrieved the last of the items on his list and made a Beeline for the self-check out. It was easier he wouldn’t have to talk and attempt not to be socially awkward, which he always failed at. Setting all the items in the bags after scanning them, which for most items took twice due to the fact that the scanner refused to scan properly, he headed out for the parking lot to finally get home and set to work again.  
The paper bags were fickle when it came to holding up and Dr. Flug found himself trying to not make a fool of himself walking home. He kept hearing rips and tears and it was making him sweat, the man was only half way and the only bag he had was upon his head. 

“Oh, dear.” He mumbled as a looming presence made it’s way behind the doctor causing the hairs on his neck to stand to a point. “How may I-I help you, sir?” 

“Hello, you must be Dr. Flug, Blackhat scientist.” Flug nodded and eyed the man before him carefully, he clearly was another villain, probably on the lower chain, but regardless, a villain. “I am Dr. Mcgregory, head of the Foxtail industries and I would like to make a proposal.” 

“What proposal sir?” Of course, Flug knew what, for, he just wanted to have his ideas be confirmed before he said anything, an old habit. 

“Oh, why, Dr. Flug, I have a feeling you already know, but I’ll inform you anyway. I am short on an inventor and I have seen your brain, and I must say, I was blown away. Such skill and thought go into those machines.” The tall, fair skinned, blond man purred watching the young man’s eyes widen behind the goggles. “And, I would love such a brain to be put to use in my labs, you’ll be paid handsomely and will have adequate time to build your dashing machines.” The young scientists sighed and closed his eyes, he certainly didn’t want to decline such an offer, but he wasn’t able to accept either. 

“I am, unfortunately, forced to decline. I have a life contract with Blackhat sir, speaking of that, he doesn’t like me out long. So I should head off. But thank you for the tempting offer.” The Doctor stated dejectedly as he walked his last five-minute walk to the manner, eager to soothe the knot of regret in his stomach, he promised himself a cup of coffee when he got home.  
Flug got past the gates without a hitch and thankfully sighed to whatever god there may or may not be. Stumbling upon the door, however, was another story, it was opened an eighth of an inch and a sliver of green light pooled out of it. He found it most definitely odd, he could recall clearly that he locked the door on his way to the market. Frowning, he slipped a ray gun from his lab coat as he set both bundles of groceries down. Flug began to make a list of people that could have penetrated the Manor's defense shield especially with his boss home. Well, come to think of it, it just may have been him in the house of horrors all morning, but that now begs the question, _'where did the others go?’_

“Hello?” His commonly timid voice was strong and authoritative now, he couldn’t seem frightened even if there was something worth being frightened of in the mansion. “I suggest you depart now while you still have the chance.” He almost muttered the word hero but bit his tongue, something deep within him knew it wasn’t a mere hero, it was something far sinister. From above he could hear childish chuckling and he could feel every hair on his body form to a point, he really wasn’t dealing with some mere hero.  
His converse squeaked with every step as seemingly trying to vocalize their fear, muttering a thousand curses, he removed them and ventured deeper within the house as his finger medically fiddled with the trigger of the ray gun. Drawing close to his employer's office he heard sickening sounds emerge from the tightly closed doors, he had half the mind to get the rations he bought and leave to find Dr. Mcgregory but this was his family, and he needed to protect them.  
Pushing the dark oak door open he heard a long unwarranted creak of rebellion from the hinges. Once inside he scanned the area, much like his father, who was a high ranking police officer, with his ray gun. Flug’s brain played old memories of his father explaining to him what he did when in a suspect's house, he'd have his back to the wall if it were just a room or work from the front to the back of the building.  
Snatching him from his thoughts, the doctor heard a vase fall over from the far left-hand corner of the office. Who ever this was, they were toying with him.

“Come out, come out, wherever you are.” The scientist cooed calmly, not allowing his fear to be apparent and override his authority. “I’d rather not have to shoot any one love.” The giggles from earlier could be heard as well as a hard slam of the door he opened moments previous. Whipping around, now leaving his back to the open space of the room he pointed his gun at the door and glanced at the ceiling, eyeing something crawling like a lizard across the 1600’th century handmade roofing. “Gotcha.”  
Aiming his weapon sky bound he zoned in on the creature that was at a standstill, looking back at him with taunting eyes and a wide smile. Before pulling the trigger, sealing the creature’s fate he caught a glimpse of green and red, he took a moment longer to gaze into the beast's eyes and realized they were the owner of a certain annoying female. 

“Get the fuck off the ceil Demencia!” The voice in which Flug projected was stern and sharp, each syllable cutting like a knife. “I swear, I have no qualms about telling boss that your stupid ass was getting your grubby prints all over his priceless items!” Too distracted by the scolding of the female he didn’t sense an ominous presence inches from behind his unguarded back. “Don’t you fucking laugh at me! Get off, this-this is your father speaking!” Flug screamed in annoyance as he pointed his gloved finger at her, pondering over the statement, he technically created her, so he would count as a father or mother figure, though he was never respected as one.  
His growl faded into a surprised squeak as he felt two clawed like hands on his hip, defensively, Flug raised the ray gun but felt something rip it from his gloved fingers and fling it across the room leaving him defenseless. In an attempt to break free he began to scream at the thing confining him.

“De-hand me this instance you fobbish twit! I shall not bend to your will!” Making the dire mistake of glancing up to see who was holding him so tightly his heart dropped and skipped a beat. “S-sir! I am so sorry, I-I thought you were and i-intruder! Please f-forgive me, sir!” The confidence that was dominant in his nature before fled and fell victim of the submissive Flug as he came back into play. 

“Oh Doctor!~” He heard Blackhat purr all the while fiddling with the end of his tapered bag. “What happened to the man that entered my office a few minutes earlier hmm?” His scratchy voice was laced with a playfully bounce as he shooed the female out of the room, happily lacing his fingers around the knobs and locking the doors. And it was at this moment Dr. Flug knew that he was going to die. 

“S-sir.” Being cut off by an ebony glove, he felt his boss’s grin widen as he shoved the man into his seat. 

“You, me, date. Saturday. You don’t show, I’ll take your soul. Get it? Got it? Good.” His tone left no room for objections so the Doctor found himself confusingly nodding while being wrapped up in a delirious daze. “Oh,” As the demon strutted for the exit, he briefly turned and sickly smiled. “Dr. Mcgregory is a dead man.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like always, I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction. I do apologize if the characters are off.  
> -F.K


End file.
